Akaya Complex
by Mitsukai20
Summary: The Sanada family is perfect. Well-off, successful and in perfect harmony. But for Akaya, the youngest son, there was just one problem. His family was beautiful. And he wasn't. Based on Tsuda Mikiya's Family Complex. Rikkai-centric.
1. The Youngest: Akaya

Mitsukai here. I've been doing oneshots lately, and I think it's time for me to do another story. This is a three-part story, based on the manga 'Family Complex' by Tsuda Mikiyo, the mangaka who also did 'Princess Princess'. The plot is technically the same, adding and decreasing stuff here and there, so I really can't call this an original. I just thought that it would be cute to write the Rikkaidai members in this kind of situation.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Plot also isn't mine. Genderbended Rikkai members, OOCness, and a bit of shounen-ai. Some connotations of incest. Some typos.

* * *

><p>It was an early Monday morning in a single-detached, two-story house, but the inside was everything <em>but<em> normal as the normally peaceful family scrambled around, the weekend fever still in their bodies as they tried to go about the morning normally… or as normally as they could without someone getting hurt.

_Hey. Nice to meet you. Welcome to my house, where me and the rest of my family live in. Our lifestyle is… more than average you could say. We're not rich, but not exactly skinflint broke either. We're a normal family… usually, anyway, like any other families out there. _

"Mom!" A tall, platinum-haired teen poked his head outside his bedroom door, trying to compete with the other various sounds that were banging around their house. "Have you seen my school tie?"

"It should be in the drawer the last time I checked," came back the sweet but clear voice, as his mother stepped up the stairs, balancing a basket of laundry on her hip. "But if you can't find it, I have one here, but it's still not ironed."

"I'll get that, thanks," The teen quickly swiped the tie in his mother's outstretched hands and closed the door, leaving his mother standing there, blinking, but with an amused smiled on her face. She walked further into the house, knocking on a door directly across her son's room.

"Bunta, are you done? Breakfast is ready!"

"Yeah, I'm almost done!" A muffled voice replied. "I'll be down in five!"

_Our family's last name is Sanada. But our neighbors call our family by a nickname... which really... fit my family due to their, well, I don't wanna say _weird_… 'cause that would mean I'm weird too, which I'm not. But… okay, let's just say that my family is very strange, okay? _

Leaving her daughter to it, the older woman went down the hall, this time knocking two doors down to the right. "Aka-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Y-Yes! Coming!" A younger, teenage boy answered back, staring at himself in the mirror, fixing his school uniform properly.

_Oh, that's me by the way. _

After seeing that there's nothing to be fixed anymore and flattening down his untamable, wild, black curls of hair, he opened the door to his bedroom and exited to the corridor, putting on his green blazer along the way as he went down the stairs.

_And when I say strange I don't mean that they're space aliens or something like that (though they might as well be). It just that… they look _different_ compared to other people. _

_Oh hell. You're not gonna get it until you see them face-to-face, and you'll see what I mean._

"Akaya?" The sound of his name startled him out of his thoughts, and he saw the rest of his family already sitting down on the table, waiting for him to show up. Face coloring slightly in embarrassment, he took his seat quickly, starting to eat breakfast.

"Dad, can you pass me the bowl…"

"Mom, second servings please…!"

"Gen, would you like some more sugar…?"

"Akaya?" Hearing his name again he looked up, seeing the face of his father looking at him with some concern. "Are you all right? You're not eating."

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Itadakimasu!" Quickly he picked up the bowl of rice and his chopsticks, shoving the rice into his mouth, and it was when his father looked away to lecture his older brother that he stopped, gnawing at the tip of his chopsticks as he surveyed the rest of his family at the rim of his bowl.

"So then," Someone started to speak, clapping her hands happily, gaining the attention of the rest. "It's Akaya's birthday today, so what would you all like to do today?" Her large, blue eyes glittered with comfort and warmth, gazing affectionately at her youngest, who quickly blushed darkly and almost buried his face in his food, forgetting that today was the day he was born. Her long, usually tied midnight blue hair fell down to her waist, glimmering in the light of the room and her tone was soft and sweet, with a beautiful face and youthful body that looked no older than her early twenties that an angel would have envied. "Why don't we all eat out for dinner tonight? What do you think?"

_Okay guys, I know that it's hard to believe that this sweet, young, soft-spoken, innocent-looking girl in front of me is actually older than me, but she really is. Actually, she's 40 years old._

_Meet my mother, Sanada Seiichi (nee Yukimura). I know some of your jaws are dropping, but I swear I'm not lying. She really is my mom. She's a psychology graduate, but now she's a housewife taking care of me and my older siblings._

"That a good idea." A mature, stoic-looking man replied back, setting his newspaper aside and taking a sip of his rich black coffee. He was stunningly handsome, with a chiseled jaw, angular face, raven black hair and sharp brown eyes that looked tender as he looked at the blue-haired woman. "I'll come home early today. You two, make sure to come home early too, or we'll leave you behind." He shifted slightly, highlighting the body he usually hid under the coat and tie he usually wore to work. He didn't look a day over his mid-twenties, and paused to take another sip of his much needed caffeine.

_That's my father, Sanada Genichirou. He's also 40, the same age as my mom, but he could easily pass for my older brother. In fact, that's the usual assumption people make when I'm with him. _

_He's the type of guy you'd be able to see on a shoujo manga, the strict, no-nonsense type of guy that had a lot of girls swooning after him, but when he falls, he falls _hard_. He and my mom were childhood friends, and right now he's working as a lawyer._

_S-Shut up, I'm not reading that kind of manga, okay?_

His mother's eyes widened as she stared at her husband incredulously. "Gen, are you sure? You're in the middle of a big case…." She fretted worriedly, causing his father to smile slightly, and cover her hand in his in assurance.

"No, it's all right. It's a chance to be with my family, after all." He kissed her fingertips and watched as a brilliant blush spread over her face. "So don't fret over it, Seiichi."

"Oh Genichirou…" She looked at him adoringly before kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much. You're so thoughtful."

… _Yeah. They also act as if they're still high school sweethearts, living out the perfect shoujo romance, to the point that it becomes embarrassing to watch, even for us. They act like this all the time, _even in public_, so we're pretty much used to it. Usually._

"Can we go eat sushi tonight?" To the boy's right, a younger male asked randomly, munching on a piece of meat. He was tall and lean, older-looking, with bleached white hair that he grew out and tied in a small rattail. He was in his late teens, with striking teal green eyes and a beauty mark on his right chin that seemed to accentuate his face, which always seemed to smirk, but even then it didn't hide the fact on just how mind-numbingly gorgeous he was. "I have a craving for it lately."

_My older brother, Masaharu, more commonly known in our family as 'Haru'. He's 18 and is in his third year in Rikkai high school. Very cool looking. Has the face of a model and could do it too if he wanted. He's looks like your stereotypical bad boy, and acted like it sometimes too. _

_He teases me a lot, and constantly pranks me and my older sister, but we know he cares a lot about us. He just doesn't usually show it. _

"Let's go to yakiniku!" At his right, a person with shockingly bright neon pink hair declared back, slamming the chopsticks down in excitement. At first glance the teen looked to be a boy, younger than Masaharu but definitely older than Akaya, but when you see the girls' uniform she wore and the curves she flaunted, it's very clear that she was, indeed, a girl. Other than her bright, strawberry colored hair and her androgynous, male looks, which just screamed _bishounen_, she had dark, brown eyes, almost to the point of black, and an easy personality which attracted people like a moth to a flame. "And let's go to the dessert store after!"

_Bunta-nee, my older sister, 15 and a first year high school Rikkai student. She's always mistaken as a boy if she didn't wear form fitting clothes, which she doesn't do often, and always acts like a boy anyway._

_She loves sweets, and we get along okay. We tag-team against Haru-nii often and always beat the crap out of him in video games, but she likes teasing me too with Haru-nii sometimes._

"Everybody wants to eat something different…" Seiichi said thoughtfully, turning back to his youngest son, who was strangely quiet while eating. "Akaya, where would you want to eat?" She asked kindly. "It's your birthday, after all."

_Do you understand now? Why I said that you had to see for yourself…_

"Um…" The youngest but his bowl down, in deep thought. "Anything's fine with me. Why don't we go to the usual restaurant, then?" He suggested.

_My family, every single one of them, is heart-stoppingly, head-turning, drop-dead beautiful. It doesn't matter that they have different personalities, or that they're very different people, the fact remained that all of them are beautiful people. So much, that if they were all gathered, it's as if you've stepped into a movie shoot with very good-looking actors and actresses._

_The nickname that our neighbors gave us was "The Sanada Beauties"._

"Oh, that's nice!" Bunta agreed, finishing her meal quickly. "I wanted to go there for some time."

"Guess it can't be helped. Puri." Haru smirked, before ruffling Akaya's hair. "You picked a good one, Aka-chan."

"Don't call me Aka-chan!" Akaya pouted, swatting the hand away.

_That is… except me…_

"So it's decided then?" Their mother was smiling, nodding along, while their father smiled slightly before returning back to his newspaper. He continued eating, aware that his brother and sister had started arguing again and his mother and father were trying to break them up, all the while looking _beautiful_.

_My name's Sanada Akaya, the youngest son, age 13, a second year middle school student in Rikkaidai Fuzoku._

_And… I… _

"Then we'll be eating out in a restaurant tonight!"

_I'm the only normal person in this family of beauties._

Akaya quietly sipped all of his soup, closing his eyes and setting the bowl down.

_Only me…_

-/-

"Hey! Akaya! Bunta! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Haru called up from the front door, waiting impatiently for his younger siblings to come down. After getting their coats, they were off, Akaya sandwiched between his older siblings, feeling the spring cold biting at his skin.

_All of us go to one school, Rikkaidai Fuzoku. It's a large school, and very private. However, the buildings for each level are different, so even if we all go to school together, we don't really see each other until before and after school._

"Hey, Akaya." Haru looked down at his younger brother, grinning. "Want me to get you a present? If it isn't too expensive, I could get it for you."

"Haru-nii…" Akaya blinked, trying to figure out why his older brother was acting nice today. Probably because it's his birthday. "Umm…"

But before he could answer, Bunta cut him off quickly. "Yeah, and you didn't give me anything when it was _my_ birthday. Way to show favoritism, Haru."

"What are you talking about? I bought you a month's supply of your apple-flavored chewing gum, remember?"

Bunta blinked, remembering that time wherein her older brother asked her one day if she wanted something. She was immersed in a manga then, and replied offhandedly that she wanted a stock of her favorite treat. Her brother had gotten it for her later, and she accepted it with thanks, all the while wondering why Haru was giving her what she wanted so easily.

"Oh… so that was a birthday present."

_Rikkaidai, apart from having different buildings and a large campus, segregates the genders of their students, so you could say that we're attending an all-boy/girl school too. Bunta-nee's school building is behind ours'. We all walk to school together, so it's assumed that all of us are very close siblings. _

"Piyo. Anyway, what you're going to ask is food, anyway. Are you sure you could still fit in your uniform?" Haru teased her lightly, and Bunta turned into a light shade of pink.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Her voice was indignant.

"I'm not saying anything; you're the one who said–"

"You're implying it, jerk!"

_I… I love my older brother and sister; I really do, but…_

"So, Akaya, want a present from me?" Haru ignored his sister's protests and turned back to the youngest, grinning widely. "I promise that it's not a prank."

"Yeah, me too." His sister chimed him, their smiling faces in front of him. "If you want me to bake a cake for you, I'll do it."

"T-Thanks, Haru-nii, Bunta-nee, but I'll be okay without any presents." Usually he would jump at an opportunity like this, but he just wasn't feeling up to it today. "We're going out after all, so it's okay…"

"What are you talking about, Akaya?" The oldest slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, his brother's handsome face beaming down at him. "It's your birthday. A little splurging wouldn't be bad."

"Hey!" A moment after he found himself being tugged away and pressed into a soft chest, making him splutter and blush darkly as his older sister yelled back at his brother.

"What the hell are you doing, pervert! Take your hands off Akaya!"

"You're the one suffocating him, Bunta! Look, his face is purple! Let go of him!"

"As if I'll hand him over to you! Akaya and I are the closer siblings!"

"No you're not! Akaya is my little brother; don't claim him for yourself so easily!" He was, once again, in-between a tug-of-war of his older siblings, with him as the rope. Again.

"H-Haru-nii, Bunta-nee, we're going to be late…" He tried stopping them, feeling slightly exasperated.

_No, it's not that I feel embarrassed when I'm with them at times like this, but–_

A fit of giggles made the older two stop and look at the street in front of them, seeing a couple of old ladies looking at them and giggling at their antics. The other two quickly composed themselves and walked more silently, passing by the older women.

"S-Sorry, we were too loud." Bunta was blushing now, and even his Haru-nii was slightly red.

"Oh no!" One tittered, still giggling. "Don't mind us, Sanada-chan. We were being noisy too."

"Don't worry about it." Another one was already red with laughter… and something else.

"Oh, you three are so close, going to school together like that…"

"And we were able to see you today too! Oh, you kids are just so beautiful…"

"Really, really! So cute!"

"I would exchange one of my children for you!"

"Oh, that's a good idea! I would want Masaharu-kun to be my son…~!"

"My daughter is nothing compared to Bunta-chan…~"

"Let's go." Haru muttered to both his siblings, who both nodded and walked past as quietly as they could, until they reached the corner and turned until the ladies were finally out of their sight.

That kind of morning greeting was standard, but for Akaya, who walked with his head bowed as he walked with his chattering siblings, all he felt was pain. Pain and the feeling of being invisible, as if those ladies just saw through him, reality once again slapping him in the face on just how different he was from the rest of his family.

_I… want to be good-looking. To be as handsome and as beautiful as the rest of my family. _

"Akaya? What's wrong? You look pale."

"N-Nothing, Haru-nii… I'm just feeling c-cold… that's all…"

"Oh, my poor baby brother! Come here to your Nee-chan and she'll warm you up…!"

"Urgh, Bunta! Don't sound so disgusting! I don't approve of incest at all! Well… unless it's Akaya and me…"

"Yuck! Now who's being disgusting!"

_I… I don't want to be different anymore. _

_I want to be… like them._

* * *

><p>Poor Akaya. I really didn't want to be mean to him, since I think he looks as good as the other Rikkai members, but plot demanded it, so I'm sorry if it's too OOC for your taste. My girlfriend finds him cute though, and I have to agree with her.<p>

I'll post the next part after a few days, since it's half-done and I'm going to a birthday party of a friend so I can't finish it immediately. On another note... I finally had my "first hand experience". IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND. And she didn't even get angry at me, both squealing but at the same time growling at my bi friend, saying that she'll never let me get away from her. I... don't have the words to say what I'm feeling right now.

And yes... after that little episode, I am now officially considered an uke by my girlfriend. THE HORROR.

**_Mitsukai20_**


	2. The Youngest: Akaya Part 2

Hey guys, here again for the second installment of 'Akaya Complex'. It's Sanada Genichirou's birthday today, and I want to greet our stern fukubuchou a very happy birthday. I especially finished this so I could post it today, and also because it's supposedly the 'end of the world' today. While I don't believe it, I could only laugh because I suddenly thought that Niou and the others screwed up with Sanada's birthday celebration enough for him to unleash FuuRinKaZan, and, consequently, destroy the whole world because of it. Haha.

This chapter is tweaked a little bit from the original story because I wanted to give Akaya a possible love interest, if ever I decide to go all the way with this fic.

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>Akaya sighed as dark thoughts swirled in his head. He stared at the tennis courts, his only sanctuary apart from his home, but even then his haven was shattered with the negative emotions he was feeling. So caught up in this thoughts he accidentally whacked his racket against his thigh, instantly cringing as the two collided.<p>

_To be beautiful isn't really something a teenager would normally want. I feel kinda lame thinking about it, really. _

Exhaling a large breath his emerald green eyes followed everyone's movements, not really taking it all in. His family was naturally athletic, and out of all the sports his family members participated in, he chose tennis, not because it was also the sport his parents and siblings took up when they were younger (that's part of the reason), but because he genuinely liked it. And he was able to make a name for himself too in the tennis field, not in the least shadowed by his family members, who had their own legendary reputations in the courts.

_It's not my family's fault that they're born that way, but I can't help but feel bad about it._

Something soft and fluffy dropped on his head, and he looked up, seeing a tall brunet dropping a towel on his sweaty head. He blinked, taking off the terrycloth and looked up, smiling slightly at the sight of his senpai.

"Yanagi-sen, I mean, Yanagi-buchou!"

"You look troubled, Akaya." The older teen sat down beside him, ruffling his hair gently. His half-closed eyes looked deeply concerned, his deep voice calm and comforting. "Is there something I can help with?"

_That's my senpai, Yanagi Renji (14), a third year student. He's currently our tennis club buchou, and is one of the nicest people I know. _

_He tutors me on the subjects I'm not really good at, and he's the person that fought for my place in the tennis club. He's the person I'm closest to in the middle school building, and he listens to whatever problems I have. _

"It's nothing much, Yanagi-buchou…"Nothing, he said, but what his feeling was on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. "Just thinking about something."

"If it's you, then thinking about something can't be good, right?" Yanagi asked kindly, poking the younger teen in the forehead, smiling slightly, making Akaya's cheeks burn red and his heart to skip a beat. "You know you can always tell me anything, Akaya."

_D-Did I mention that Yanagi-senpai is extremely popular among the middle school and that I have a sort-of-semi-not-so-little-but-kinda-big crush towards him? _

_God, why must the people in my life always be drop dead gorgeous!_

"B-But…" Akaya looked away, blushing harder. "It's not a _problem_, really, just... me being immature."

"You're always immature, Akaya." The other teen chuckled, tying not to laugh out loud at the other teen semi-pouting, semi-glaring at him. It was very cute. "But I'm glad that you're tying to grow up a little bit."

Akaya was redder than a fire engine truck. "B-Buchou…"

Yanagi smiled, the action completely paralyzing the raven teen. "I told you Akaya that it's _senpai_," He said reprovingly, keeping his closed eyes on his junior. "When we're alone together."

Alone together… Akaya was slightly dazed, the smile completely stunning him, and Yanagi's quiet prodding quickly took him back to the present.

"Se-senpai… um… you do know about… my family, right?"

"Ah, about the fact that everyone in your family is beautiful?" Yanagi asked straightforwardly, matter-of-factly, not realizing the effect that it had on the other teen.

S-So cruel!Akaya slumped down on the bench farther, the almost casual remark stinging him badly like an arrow piercing him on his chest.

_J-Just like Yanagi-senpai, I guess…_

"Y-Yes." Refusing to be let down on such a careless statement, he straightened up, fidgeting with his tennis racket as he explained, his voice turning soft.

"You know, senpai… every person in my family if beautiful… except me. I… I'm the only person who has a normal face among them." His voice was starting to choke. "A-And… every time I'm with them I feel like I'm an outsider, like I don't belong in the family."

_I'm always the different one. _

Yanagi stared, not excepting such words. "Akaya…"

"I-It would've been better if they treated me like that too, because then I would understand, but everyone's so nice to me. In fact, they always were. They never treated me any differently." He sniffled, refusing the dam of tears that were threatening to well up on his eyes. "But… the neighbors… even our own relatives… thinks of me as not pretty enough to be in the family. T-They never said it to my face, but… to hear those comments…" His breath hitched.

_It always… makes me want to cry._

"It hurts."He confessed quietly, unable to stop a streak of liquid from rolling down his cheek. Yanagi stayed silent, deeply contemplative.

"Don't think like that, Akaya." Slowly he felt his face being tilted up, and was face-to-face with his senpai's opened, gold colored eyes, so enchanting and beautiful that Akaya had his breath stolen away again, but for a completely different reason.

"The reason why they're saying that is because you're special. Even more than your family, even." Yanagi was sincere, completely confident in his words. "You may look different than them, but it doesn't make you less beautiful. In fact, _I_ think you're beautiful, Akaya." His eyes were gone once again to form that gentle smile that Akaya had always loved. "So don't let them get you down. While my word may not be as good as theirs, remember that I'm the data master." His smile had the edge of a smirk in it, serving to make the brunet more handsome than he really was.

"I'm the person who observes everything, and when I say something, it's bound to be accepted by everyone. And if ever they try to contest it, I will always say something that would prove them wrong."

"S-Senpai…" Akaya felt a lot better, his bashfulness and embarrassment kicking in as a warm thumb brushed away his tears, feeling his heart about to burst from the extreme happiness at the compliment.

"T-Thank you… for listening, senpai." He said almost shyly, feeling his heart stop at the warm look his captain gave him before seeing the brunet stand up and offer comments, criticisms and observations at the various members of the club during their game, showing that, all the while he was speaking to Akaya, he was also looking at the matches played, showing the reason of his captainship.

Akaya watched, dumbfounded, as Yanagi turned to him and chuckled at his awe and disbelief, holding up his racket.

"Come on Akaya, play against me. Surely you could give your captain a decent match."

The goading words just had the effect he intended. "O-Of course I could! Just you wait, buchou, I'll beat you this time!" Akaya jumped off the bench, heart and mind completely at ease for the moment as he followed the older teen into a vacant court. Akaya was still flushed from the short moment he had with his captain, feeling so ridiculously giddy and happy that he might've skipped, heck, _danced_ even, in glee and not give a care in the world on what other people thought.

_Yanagi-senpai told me that I'm also beautiful in my own way… so I'll just have to believe him! He's never let me down before!_

"Oh, and Akaya?" The second year blinked at the brunet curiously.

Yanagi Renji gave him a bone-melting smile.

"Happy Birthday."

-/-

_… So I said, but…_

"So is everyone ready?" Seiichi beamed at her family standing on the doorway, all dressed up and ready for their family night out. Akaya lounged around behind his older brother's back, all of his chirpiness and confidence gone the moment he stepped back into his house. He was reminded once again of how his family was when his mother greeted him at the door, and when they came home one by one, each display of beauty shattering the youngest teen's resolve and rendering it almost non-existent.

"Pupina… Yeah, we're ready." Haru shoved his pants into his coat pocket, the simple gesture made almost elegant when he did it. He nudged his younger brother out of his hiding place, who yelped at the sudden move. "Akaya, don't hide there, it's your birthday, and we should be celebrating!"

"Seriously, Akaya, what's wrong?" Bunta dragged the youngest away from her brother. "My genius is telling me that you're having a problem and you just don't want to tell us."

"Genius. Right." The eldest rolled his eyes slightly, smirking. "And I'm not fat."

"God! Why must you ruin everything for me, Haru!" The female teen turned to her brother.

"Don't fight, you two." Their father grumbled out, giving both of them a pointed look as he placed a hand on Akaya's forehead. "Today is Akaya's day, so don't ruin it for him."

_My family tends to attract so much attention to the point that I don't want to be beside them._

"I don't want to go…" His words were almost inaudible, even to himself, but his mother quickly noticed, bending down to his level so she could peer into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" She pressed her hand to his forehead, concern filling her usually smiling face. It was an expression so wrong, Akaya though, staring back at her, feeling guiltier that he was worrying his mother, who was the most angelic person on earth. "You don't have a fever, but you look so down today. Are you feeling sick?"

"N-No, I feel fine, Mom." Akaya can't get himself to look at her. "I just feel a little tired, that's all. I think I'll just stay at home…"

_Go without me… I don't want to go with you all… I don't want to hear those words…_

"Tired? Why didn't you say so immediately, Akaya!" Seiichi turned to her husband, obviously upset that she was making her baby boy exert energy that he didn't have. "Genichirou, dear, can we cancel this for another time? Akaya says that he's feeling tired today and we shouldn't strain him too much!"

"Akaya, you should have told us so we could celebrate another time." The patriarch, also worried, was starting to take off his coat. "I don't want you exhausting yourself too much. You had tennis practice today, correct?"

"That's right! It's kind of pointless if he celebrate a birthday without the birthday boy!" Haru ruffled his hair, grinning. "Let's go out another time so you could sleep early today."

"Yeah, let's reschedule so Akaya wouldn't miss anything." Bunta was already walking into the house again. "Aka-chan, tell us when you're feeling better so we could eat out, okay?"

_… They piss me off so much. My family treats me so well it's so annoying. I'm being completely selfish, and yet–…_

"N-No, let's go, everyone." Akaya was forcing a smile on his face. "It's nothing, really. I'll be fine."

"But Akaya, you don't have to push yourself, you know!"

"Yeah, are you feeling okay, Akaya?"

"All of us are here already, so let's just eat! It's going to be a huge waste if we don't go out!" He put a wide smile on his face and bolted to the door excitedly. "Let's go! What are you all waiting for!"

_You can do this, Akaya. Convince them… they went home early to celebrate your birthday, don't be a brat…_

The rest of his family exchanged worried glances.

"If you're sure, Akaya…"

-/-

Akaya knew that it was a bad idea to suggest the restaurant. The moment his family stepped out of the car eyes followed their every move, unabashedly staring at the family as his father opened the door for them and was met with more stares with almost everyone dining inside. Even the workers were gaping at them.

_I knew it. It was a really bad idea to eat out._

All of the customers were giggling and whispering to themselves as the extremely good-looking family passed by them for their own table, taking down their seats and getting the menu. A waiter arrived, already looking semi-dazed at their latest customers, and full out blushed, almost tripping away when his mother recited their orders and gave the man a sweet smile. Akaya had the outermost seat, as per his request, feeling himself shrink further in his seat as his ears caught some of the conversations around them.

"W-Wow… they all look like models…"

"Kyaa! The mature-looking one is soo hot! I want to make him my boyfriend!"

"Nuh-uh, I like the bleached guy more! He totally looks like a bad boy!"

"The one girl sitting with them is gorgeous! Are they a family? What's she doing with them? Her siblings, maybe?"

Akaya clenched his fists tightly, trying his hardest to ignore the mumbling.

_Stop talking about my family as if I'm not here. Go back to talking among yourselves. Don't say things like that when I'm around…_

"Oh, look, there's a normal looking one among them."

"Is he related to them? Might not be, since the rest are good-looking. A family friend?"

"Oh, I feel sorry for him… he seems to stand out from the rest of them. They're a very beautiful family, but there's a black sheep among them…"

The loud slam of his fists on the table startled the rest of his family, who were in deep conversation, while the whispers finally stopped.

"Akaya?" His mother, who was next to him, asked softly, concerned. "Why? What's the matter?"

That was last straw.

"Akaya!" He didn't hear them shout his name as he stood up and quickly fled the place, feeling the tears on his face once again as he ran, ran and ran, not caring on whether he bumped into someone or tripped on his own two feet. He just wanted to be as far away from his family as possible.

"Wait, what–?" Seiichi turned to his husband, completely shocked, confused and troubled. "What happened to Akaya? Was it something I said?" Her expression was deeply distressed.

"It's not you, Mom." Her eldest was already out of his seat, running after his baby brother. "I'll go after him. Bunta, come with me!"

"Right!" The siblings left their parents and took off after Akaya as well, leaving the older two alone on the table.

"Cancel the order." Genichirou was telling the waiter, who was completely puzzled with the chain of events. The male grabbed their coats and tugged his wife out of the seat.

"Seiichi, let's follow them."

* * *

><p>... Cliffhangers. Don't you just hate them? But, then again, if you've read the manga it's gonna be pretty obvious what would happen, but still.<p>

On the other hand, give me heads up if ever you want me to expand on this story, mainly their other POV's. I might just add on those, and expand this into a completely different story.

_**Mitsukai20**_


	3. The Youngest: Akaya Part 3

... And this will be the last part of Akaya Complex. It's amazingly short, I know. But This might be the end of the first chapter of Akaya Complex, and I just might add other chapters, focusing mainly on the other family members. Just give me a heads up if ever you want me to add theirs, but, for the most part, this story is complete.

Warnings and Disclaimers: First chapter.

* * *

><p>"Akaya! Wait! Stop!" The two finally caught up with their youngest brother, whose back was turned towards them, shoulders slightly heaving.<p>

"DON'T COME CLOSER TO ME!" The shout had immediately halted the other two in their steps, their faces incredulous.

"Akaya, are you feeling sick? If you are, we–" Bunta started to speak slowly, but Akaya quickly cut her sister off.

"That's not it! Just don't come any closer!" Akaya yelled, finally fed up with everything. The older two were shocked, not used to hearing their baby sibling raise his voice at them. "Just… leave me alone…" He started to sob, covering his face with his hand.

"Akaya, sweetheart!" His parents had finally caught up with them, forming a semi-circle around their youngest, who was sniffling. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seiichi was also moved to tears, feeling guilt that she hadn't noticed her baby's distress. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Every time…" His voice cracked, but he had to get this over with. He was sick of hearing all those things, to feel like he was a stranger in his family, to always being the normal-looking one in a beautiful family. He hated it.

"I… hate this. I don't want to go out with you guys anymore." He hiccupped, trying to wrangle his emotions under control. "Someone… every one of them… is always saying that I'm the odd one out. That I'm normal looking. That I don't belong in this family!" He felt so frustrated. "Our neighbors, the people I meet in the street, even our relatives tell me that I don't belong here!"

_I don't want to feel unwanted anymore. That I'm baggage weighing you all down._

"T-They don't tell it directly, but I can always hear it! Always wondering if I was an adopted child or something! I know that I'm different from everyone else! But… I don't want to feel left out anymore!"

_Because I don't have a beautiful face like the rest of my family. My family… who always treated me no nicely… it's so unfair…_

He finished his tirade with an exhausted huff, cringing a bit in the realization that he had shouted at his entire family. He quickly buried his face in his hands, now knowing that can't face them ever again.

"S-Sorry… if I shouted at you…"

He was suddenly swept up in a warm embrace, feeling his mother's arms encircle him, hugging him tightly and tenderly.

"Oh, Akaya. We're so sorry." Clear, pearly tears were pooling at the cerulean eyes as she pried off the hands that covered her son's shame. "We didn't know that you always felt that way. It's our fault for not seeing this sooner." A single tear slid down her cheek as she cried silently. "Forgive me for making you feel that way, honey. I didn't know, and I should have known as your mother. I'm a complete failure, aren't I?"

Akaya stood frozen for a second, unable to believe what he was hearing.

_N-No…! T-This…! You should be blaming me, not the other way around! _

"N-No! Don't say that, Mom! You never did anything wrong!" Akaya protested, feeling flushed and all the more regretful at seeing his mother cry because of him.

"He's right, Seiichi. It's not your fault." Genichirou strode forward and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, looking at his youngest with an expression in his eyes that could only be considered guilty. "If anything, it's my fault that Akaya feels like this. You've done your best as his mother, and the guilt should be mine for not being a good father to him."

"Oh Gen, don't say that! You're a wonderful father! Don't make me feel better about myself!" The woman threw herself into her husband's arms, also starting to cry. "Please don't take all the blame for yourself!" Genichirou quietly comforted his wife, sending his youngest an achingly remorseful look.

_This is… I… This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"So, Akaya…" He heard a dangerous voice behind him and he stiffened, slowly around to face the quiet rage of his older brother, making him jolt slightly in fear.

"You said a lot of pretty things…" Haru took a step forward, teal green eyes flashing with anger and indignation, glaring down at Akaya. "So does that mean that you hate us that much, Akaya?"

"I-I could never hate all of you!" Akaya quickly shook his head, taking a step back. "That's not true! I love all of you, but I'm not good-looking enough…!"

"Screw that!" Haru had finally grasped the younger teen's shoulder and shook him slightly, fingers digging into Akaya's shoulder blades. "Just what the hell are you thinking! Your place in our family isn't decided on how you look!"

"B-but, everyone was saying…" Akaya stammered, quickly bowing his head, slightly dizzy from all the shaking.

"To hell what they think! You shouldn't care what they think about you! They don't know you!" Haru finally released a heavy breath, letting go of the raven. "You really shouldn't care about stuff like that. Or do you really think that what they're saying is important, do you?"

"N-No, it's not important!" Akaya quickly shook his head, not wanting to anger the older teen anymore. "Just that–"

"Then don't say things like that, Akaya." He felt his head being dragged down and an arm swing around his neck, seeing the soft smile on his older sister's face. "Things like you don't want to be with us anymore. Because it hurts to hear that from you when we all love you." She pointed to herself and the rest of his family. "Right, everyone?" She grinned.

"E-Everyone…" Akaya looked lost for a moment, seeing his family crowd around him with nothing but the greatest affection from him, smiling sincerely at him and Akaya knew that they were all right.

_I'm… such an idiot._

"S-Sorry… again… for yelling at all of you earlier…" He smiled a bit sheepishly, feeling the heavy chains on his heart break away and disappear completely.

"For god's sake, why would you think about something like that, Aka-chan?" Haru was scratching his head in slight irritation. "It's completely stupid."

"For once, I'll agree with Haru." Bunta butted in, huffing a little. "It's painfully clear that I–"

"Like you more than Masaharu/Bunta." The two of them finished at the same time, faces determined and heads nodding in synchrony.

"S-Sorry…" He didn't have anything to say but sorry, as it was clear all along that it was just his own jealousy and insecurities that made him unable to see things like these. He smiled slightly at them, giving a start when he felt a hand touch his head.

"You'll always be a part of this family, Akaya." His father was smiling, for once, a small but genuine smile that had him blinking in surprise. "Remember that."

"And you'll always be my baby boy, Akaya." His mother was smiling now, tucked under the crook of his father's arm, reaching out to touch her youngest's cheek. "And we'll always love you, no matter what." She kissed his forehead softly.

_Honestly… how was I able to miss this?_

Akaya smiled for the first time that day, a happy, joyful smile that covered his entire face as he was swept up in a tight family hug, knowing that they'll always be there for him, and that he'll never feel alone and hurt again.

_For the first time… _

_I'm being so… loved. _

-/-

"It's not so great having a face like this you know." Haru shrugged, lounging in the living room with the rest of his family the next day, his back leaning against Akaya's legs as he stared up at his brother. "You have to put up with stalkers everyday…"

"Hmm… and you always catch attention wherever you go. Being stared at like that gives me the creeps." Bunta shuddered, sitting beside Akaya on the sofa, once again chewing her favorite apple-flavored gum. "It's like you're a criminal or something."

"There would be times where I would be blamed for things that I didn't do." His father's brows were wrinkled in slight thought, sitting on the plush armchair beside the sofa. A pair of half-rimmed spectacles was perched on his nose, currently reading a law book that would help on his current case. "There was a rumor once that I slept with the law firm owner's daughter. It was, apparently, a plot to get me to go on a date with her."

"And I would always be approached by men when I go out and buy groceries, saying that they would accompany me home." His mother entered with a tray of pastries, setting it down on the coffee table in front of her family. "There was one time that I was kidnapped by the yakuza because they wanted me to be the wife of the leader." She sighed a little in remembrance, placing a cup of coffee in front of her husband, not noticing the eerie stillness of her children and her spouse. "…What?"

"When did that happen, Seiichi!" The man was instantly at her side, demanding answers. "And why didn't you tell this to me before?"

"… So Mom was close to being an _ane-san_*. Puri."

"The wife of a yakuza! Mom, are you serious?"

"Well, they did manage to get me into the van and into their main house." She continued thoughtfully, trying to think about the moment properly. "But I explained, _very thoroughly_ and _very clearly_, that I am a married woman and I have a wonderful husband and three beautiful children." There was a glint of maliciousness in her eyes and a mischievous smirk on her lips, instantly reminding her family that she really wasn't a person to be taken lightly, no matter how innocent she looked.

"We had reached an understanding, of course, and he sent me home with apologies and gifts." The look was gone as quickly as it appeared, her smile turning back into its sweet, unassuming demeanor. "The reason why I didn't tell you is because I knew you'd be worried. And there was no trouble at all, so I figured that I could keep it all to myself."

Akaya was quiet, a drop of sweat forming on the back of his head as he listened to the cons of having a pretty face.

"Hearing those things makes me glad that I'm normal looking…" He muttered, poking at the throw pillow resting on his lap.

_So being beautiful has its own bad sides too… I wonder how much they've gone through because of that…_

"But sometimes it's not so bad." Haru shrugged, not hearing his younger brother's words. "People treat me to stuff most of the time, and it's easy to get favors from them…"

"And people give me free cakes and pastries everyday…" Bunta added, a finger on her chin in thought. "So I don't have to spend so much on sweet stuff…"

His father frowned, closing the leather-bound book and taking off his glasses, reaching forward to get a pastry. "On the other hand, my-coworkers always listen to what I say, and I always win my cases because the judges always listen to me more..."

"And I always get discounts on our groceries. Sometimes they even give me items for free." His mother beamed, taking a seat beside Akaya, sandwiching the younger boy between his two female family members. "It saves us a lot of money, almost enough for us to go on a vacation abroad, I think…" She mentally calculated their savings, absent mindedly running her fingers through Akaya's curly hair. "In fact, it's enough for us to go to Europe for a couple of weeks!"

Akaya sagged a little bit, his lips twitching as his fought valiantly to keep his smile in place.

_So I guess being beautiful is a good thing then?_

_I don't mind it that much anymore, but… _

_It's still depressing to think about it._

* * *

><p>*ane-san. - what yakuza would call the wife (or woman) of their leader. Loosely means 'big sister'. I tweaked some of the facts here, since Akaya is the youngest in the family. Yep, it's gonna be trouble when Yukimura becomes the wife of a yakuza family. :D<p>

Well, it's finished. But this may just be the start of this story. If ever I decide to go through with the rest, you'll see the entire Rikkaidai members, and, truthfully, my plans for them are already half-planned. But, for now, this story is complete, and I'll see you all again next time.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
